


"stay here the rest of the night"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Request: Helloo i wanted to know if you can make one where Natasha has nightmares and she confess to the reader how much she care about her and they relationship thank you.





	"stay here the rest of the night"

You and Natasha had been together for a few months now. While you weren’t sharing a room yet, most nights you slept in the same bed, not wanting to be apart. Tonight, however, Nat said she wanted to spend the night alone. Nat was quiet and reserved, but she was so soft when it came to you. 

“Alright?” you murmured. “I know nothing has to be wrong for you to want alone time, but I just want to make sure.” She nodded and pressed a kiss to your temple. You both sleepily untangled your limbs from cuddling on the couch, and made your way to your separate rooms, hands intertwined. 

“Goodnight Y/N,” she said softly, turning towards you and softly grasping your chin with her hand. She leaned in and you met her lips with yours. She pulled away too quickly, in your opinion, making you pout slightly. She sent you a tiny smirk, before tugging her hand gently from yours and heading into her room. You watched her go, before heading into yours. 

You washed up for bed and got under the covers. You fell asleep pretty quickly, but were woken up a while later. You heard a small scream, not loud enough to probably wake anyone else up. It’s coming from Nat’s room, you realized. You jumped up, and ran to your door, throwing it open. As you ran across the hall to her door, you heard thrashing about and groaning. You opened her door, and saw her in what must have been the worst nightmare you’d ever seen her have. 

“Oh Nat,” you murmured, as you hurried to her side. You gently shook her.

“Natasha, wake up.” You shook her again softly, and she startled awake, breathing heavily. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away. 

“Y/N?” she questioned.

“Yeah, it’s me,” you soothed, running your fingers through her hair. Her breathing began to slow and though she had just had a nightmare, she let her lips twitch upwards. 

“I love you,” she murmured. You weren’t expecting that. 

“I love you too,” you managed to say, still thinking about her nightmare. 

“You came all the way in here to help me,” she mused. “I care about you a lot, Y/N. I care about us, our relationship, a lot. I’ve never really had this with anyone, and you know how scared I was going into this with you. But... you make me happy. Really happy. You’re everything I want. Everything I need,” she finished softly. Now it was your turn for a few tears to escape down your face. 

“Natasha Romanoff...” you smiled, before realizing something. 

“Wait did we just exchange our first ‘I love you’s’?” She chuckled. 

“Yeah, you dork, weren’t you paying attention?” she questioned. You laughed, before leaning in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss, and you both sighed contentedly. 

“Stay here the rest of the night,” she murmured against your lips. You nodded, and moved to lay next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around you and pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“Thank you, Y/N,” she said. 

“Anytime babe,” you responded, before letting your eyes close. Right before you fell asleep you heard Natasha mumble.

“I love you.”


End file.
